Honey & Clover: Finally
by Rueness Elric
Summary: Yamada, after two years is still lingering in the past. But now that Nomiya told her that he may leave her side, will she finally for forward? Caught between truth and lies of her feeling, Yamada finally makes a decision that would change her live.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Honey and Clover, if I do own it I'll make a Nomiya X Yamada spin-off full of *cough* kinky *cough* things.

**Author's Note**: Heyah! **Rueness Elric** here! Since I'm very much frustrated on how they ended the Nomiya X Yamada paring I'm here to serve. This will be a short series. Rated **M** for a reason. Don't like smut, then don't read this. Hope you like it.

**-*-*-**

**Honey and Clover: Finally – Part One – I'm Yours**

_(Yamada's POV)_

It's been two years since the graduation of Takemoto-kun and Hagu-chan. To be honest, I haven't heard or seen much of my four friends and my favorite teacher. Hagu-chan have finally recovered and now with Morita-san. They now live in New York. They'll be back this spring to get married. Shuu-sensei has been teaching back in the university. I can always see the pain in his eyes when we pass by each other and I can feel that he's been avoiding me. I knew why he felt that way, right after Hagu-chan's recovering she asked for Morita-san and knowing how much sensei loves Hagu-chan letting her got was quiet difficult. Mayama-kun ago married Rika-san just last fall. I was a simply but very beautiful wedding. Sarada designs has official been closed and now they both work under a company named Mayama Designs. I see them now and then, they still order pots from me and every time I see them, just looking on how they look at each other, I can see that they are very happy. Takemoto-kun has moved on, he has now a girlfriend and from what I last heard from Shuu-sensei, they might be getting married soon.

And now me, I has been two years but I keep on feeling that I haven't move one step forward. I still feel a stab in my heart every time I see Sarada-san… I mean Rika Mayama-san and Mayama together. Two years… Two years… I keep on wondering, when will I move on. Until now, Nomiya-san has been waiting for me. Two years…

Waiting for Nomiya-san outside the school. He always picks me up though I already told him he doesn't have to. He's been very kind to me. For a man, who's very good looking, successful and has money to be waiting for me always baffles me. What does he see in me? I'm just another broken girl but still he wait patiently. We appear to be in a relationship but we never kissed more like, we have never been intimate. He never does anything I don't like… Nomiya Takumi…

*_Beep_*

This read SUV was already in front of me and I didn't even notice it. For the past days I have like this, thinking… daydreaming. A window rolled down, they inside was Nomiya-san, and he looked tired.

"Yamada-san, please get in… There's already a line behind me…" he said flatly.

"Gomen…" I answered, I can feel that something was wrong. I hopped in the car and buckled my seat belt, as always. As usually Nomiya-san starts to drive towards my house. The car was silent, more like Nomiya-san was silent. He usually asks about my day but today he was just drives silently.

"Nomiya-san… Is something wrong?"

We stopped on a red light, "Nothing…" he again answered flatly.

"Really?" I asked nervously.

He stayed silent. I felt like crying, this wasn't the Nomiya-san that I know suddenly the car stopped. Looked at my right and found Nomiya-san, his hands of the driving wheel and his eyes closed.

"Yamada-san, can I ask you something?" again his voice was emotionless.

"Go ahead," I can feel my heart beating fast.

"What am I to you?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

I don't know how to answer this question, I stayed silent.

He sighed, "there's an offer for me to work at American…"

_What_?

"… I have a several reason to go… I have no reason to stay."

"No reason? How about your friends? Miwako-san and Yamazaki-san?"

He then turned to look at me, frustration written in his eyes, "Seriously, Yamada-san?..." was all he said then started driving again.

How can this be, Nomiya-san leaving? I can see that we were near my place and I was in the verge of tears, "Nomiya-san can you not bring me home yet?" my voice cracked.

"What for?" he asked, his voice sounded angry. I was afraid to look at him.

"Please…"

Again the car stop, I heard a door open, Nomiya-san stepped out the car. My tears started to flow as I watched him walk away, just a few feet he stood then took out his cigarettes then started smoking. His was looking at the night sky as he did so. My eyes were blurry from crying but still looking at Nomiya-san I saw a tear creak down his face. Why was he crying? Is it because of me… _I have a several reason to go… I have no reason to stay… _What do he mean by that? _No reason to stay…_

_Reason_…

For the past two years, he has been the one beside me. He has been the one always supporting me. He has been the only one by my side to wipe my tears but now… he may leave… and maybe never to come back.

_Reason_…

A live without Nomiya-san. A live without him…

_Reason_…

Can it be that he wants me to be his reason to stay?

_How can you say that…? I love you_…

His words before the bullet train left. _I love you_. Can it be that all this time…

I promised to keep on mourning about Mayama-san. A part of me do not want to make my feeling for my be a lie and moving on means that all that I felt all those years will be a lie. Mayama-san… the man I loved…

_Loved… _

Can it be that now… I look at Nomiya-san again he was now sitting on a bench his face cover with his hands. He told me many times that he didn't want to be a replacement for Mayama-san. He wants me to see him as who he is. Nomiya-san… a live without Nomiya-san…

_No_…

**-*-*-**

_(Nomiya POV)_

Two years I have waited patiently but I don't even know if I'm actually waiting for something… if there's actually a Yamada to wait for. I knew all this time that she loves Mayama, that stupid kid, with all her heart. All her heart, and now there was nothing left for me to enter. I ate my pride and courted her. I never courted a woman before, they come to me without trying. But with her I fell, head over heels. But now… I can feel that I am getting tired of this. After I got the offer to work at the America, I started to ask myself, maybe this was the way for me to finally run away from her, from this unrequited love?

It's true, right now I do not have a reason to stay with a great career a head of me but my heart tells me that I should stay for her, for a girl with a name of Yamada Ayumi. I chuckled for my nonsense…

_I give up…_

**-*-*-**

A car door open and Yamada came running towards Nomiya her face washed with tears.

"Stay!" she shrieked, "stay for me!" she yelled as run towards to Nomiya. Nomiya looked up with confusion written on his face. Finally reaching Nomiya, Yamada sat on his lap and hugged him tightly.

"Make me the reason..." Yamada cried, "I will be your reason…"

Nomiya's arms stayed at his sides. He was in disbelief on he's hearing, he thought he was dreaming before he can utter a word Yamada's lips was pressed on to his.

"Please… Takumi-san…" Yamada whispered on his lips, "stay… I love you…"

Still Nomiya stayed silent.

"Please…"

"Are you saying this because I'm leaving?" Nomiya asked. He took her chin on his hand silently asking for their eyes to meet.

"No… I'm saying this because I've been blinded all this time," Yamada answered, "I was very afraid to let go of my love for Mayama-san because I do not want my feelings for him all this years become a lie but I'd rather for those feelings to be lies that to lose you."

Yamada took Nomiya's face on her hands and looked into his eyes, her eyes filled with love, "I have been blind but now I can see that all this time I have loved, I was just too afraid to admit it because once I finally do tell myself that I love you… I cannot…"

Nomiya kissed Yamada with his eyes open as her was also. Their eyes met there was no lies. Their eyes closed as their kiss became for passionate. His arms was now wrapped around her as her was bracing him as like she was holding on for her life. His tongue brushed against her lips asking for an entry and she did not deny him. She opened her month tasting him.

They can hear people whispering, but they didn't care, those two years of pent up emotions were now flowing without hindrance. When their kiss ended Nomiya spoke.

"Are you sure?" he asked silently, for he was still out of breath.

"Yes…"

"Are you really mine now?"

Their eyes met.

"Yes…" Yamada said with certainty, "I love you… for the past two years I have love you…"

"I love you too," Nomiya said tenderly, "you were right on time… when I was about to give up…"

"Thank god…" she cried as she felt the sting on her heart, the possibility of losing Nomiya. "Stay…" she begged again.

"Hai…" Nomiya answered as he brushed his lips on hers.

"I'm yours, Takumi…" she whispered.

"And I am yours… Ayumi…"

They sat their in silence. Finally feeling what should have happened long ago, they sat there, feeling the love and happiness they have never felt before.

**-*-*-**

**End of Part One**

**-*-*-**

That's it for now. Expect some **smexing** on the next chapter. **Reviews=Love**. If you are just going to comment about my grammar, **DON'T**, I'll just stop writing. Look forward for the next one. Ja minna.


End file.
